shadowoftheeclipsefandomcom-20200215-history
Kathrina MacLean
"That's Kathrina to you! Now, upstairs!" Kathrina MacLean/Cayden is Gavin MacLean's wife and love interest. Throughout the "Shadow of the Eclipse" series, she supports him and his decisions, helping lead him and their family up into the better means of life. Later on, after she succumbs to the Alternative Magic that takes hold over Terra Viridis, she becomes manipulated by Iden Zeile into helping persuade Gavin into more unjustful means of taking rule over the people, leading to her eventual betrayal towards him and the utter destruction of his humanity. Otherwise, she is foreseen as a wonderous and loving mother, before changing into a more mystivious and manipulative woman. Biography Kathrina's a kind and sincere woman with a slightly stricked (though playful) nature towards her husband. After the events of Part 1, her personality alters slightly due to her inclinations towards Iden Zeile's will, making her more mystivious and forceful. As well, she also turns on a more aggressive nature towards any others beneath her, though appearing as much of an angel that she can before Gavin. She has long, flowing brown hair and shimmering, green eyes. Normally, she dawns an array of elegant dresses that show off the contours of her body nicely, especially after her change in Part 1. As well, in amongst her change, she adorns herself with an emerald necklace made out of the stone that her dead sons had found the day of Draven MacLean's death. Her beauty is both startling and humbling for the likes of her husband, though later on turns into more of a tool in order for her to have her way with him. Backstory Kathrina was the daughter of Richard and Marcia Cayden, who were both wealth distrebuters of goods throughout most of Terra Viridis. While Gavin had been working on the farms one summer away from the chapel, he met her and the two quickly fell in love with each other. Later on, after Gavin had asked her to marry him, she had two son, named Draven and Saviour MacLean. While Gavin continued to work for the family, she tended to stay at home and watch over her children, ensuring that her family was well maintained and looked after. She also became friends with Draven Brandt's wife, Alicia Brandt, who she had met through Gavin and Draven's friendship that had emerged during their services together. Beyond that, her life had otherwise remained simple up into the events of Part 1. Story Role Kathrina was taken by grief the day Gavin found her second son, Draven MacLean, out dead within the forest behind their home. For the safety of her and there remaining child, Gavin had told her to go live with her parents within Sanctus Fas, which is where she'd remain for most of part 1. Over time as she fretted over Gavin's well-being, she was slowly able to rekindle herself and find the strength to continue on amidst the tragedy around her, remaining by Gavin's side and consoling him in his own times of need. However, after the massive earthquake that rocked throughout Terra Viridis, leveling most of the known populous, Kathrina fell into total distress when she had discovered her second son was also dead now. It took both powerful medication from Alicia's admittance to finally subside Kathrina's instability, but in the wake of her condition, she took within her hand the small, emerald shard that her sons had found together on the day of Draven MacLean's death and held it up against her chest within a death-grip. Slowly, she began to succumb to the magic within the stone and her condition worsened, leaving her magically locked within an unconscious state that was slowly beginning to kill her. The news didn't come to Gavin lightly, at the time. After the events to follow into Gavin's rising, Iden Zeile revealed himself capable of saving Gavin's wife from the magic. In exchange, due to Gavin's hateful distaste for Aden, he made him promise to spare his life in exchange of his services to him, of which Gavin agreed to. Iden, being bound to his lord in loyalty from the Alternative Magic within him, did as he was told and freed Kathrina from her state, but not without having bound her being to both him and the magic. Ever since then, her long, brown hair had turned a bright, emerald green, in reflection to her submission. As well, he personality changed slightly, in that her memories of her sons had been removed from her mind and her soft, graceful persona had become more spiteful and manipulative. Secretly, in her binding to Iden, she did as he told her to do, allowing Iden to indirectly play Gavin into beginning to Nameless War. With that, this ends Kathrina's role in part 1. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters